


Baby girl, tiny girl, swimming girl

by BloodiedDomain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Lots of meeps, Mentions of some awesome children's books, Merpeople, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Sirens, So I have no idea what I'm doing, The dancestors are the parents/gardians/siblings to the beta trolls, but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedDomain/pseuds/BloodiedDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus' father was a sailor who used to tell him stories about mers and sirens, but never once did he Believe the old coot. He was about to find out why you always listen to your elders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. glub

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo people, I hope you're enjoying this story. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in spelling of if anything doesn't make sense, but this is my first fanfic (well the first one that I felt like showing to the world) and so I'm sure there's going to be some mistakes (ha! I know theres at least on mistake somewhere). 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how to title the chapters so they will more than likely have silly or strange titles.
> 
> (Yes I went back and moved this, Fucking bite me if ya have a problem with that)

Melody "The goddess" Bachra was a single mother who loved her child with all her heart and soul. She loved her so much, that she would die for her. For her tiny little Ireney, who was barely 2 and a half sweeps and in need of constant food.

Because of this, The goddess had to swim out every twelve hours to catch food for her daughter, leaving her alone in the under water cave they called home. But it was all worth it to see her child wriggle and swim laps around her in joy of seeing not only the food, but her mother. 

Now, as you can guess, they are sea dwellers, specifically sirens with long sea dragon tails ending in flat paddle like fluke and somewhat curled horns on their heads. They had gills on their necks and over their ribs, and fins that connected to their ears. 

The goddess had blue-purple markings and freckles on her body and black tail that would bioluminece in the dark, where as her daughter, Ireney, had barely-there grey markings and freckles on her body and white tail, yet to darken into anything resembling her adult colors.

Both had black hair, though The goddess' was almost like a mane, witch was why she bound the longest strands in two long braids, the shortest draped around her shoulders. Ireney's on the other hand, was very short, with the longest part in the front, covering over one of her eyes or both.  
\----------

Today was like any other. The Goddess was stirred from her rest by her daughter's want to play with one of the flippers at her hip. Gently biting it and wrapping her tiny tail around the appendage. The goddess huffed in amusement and lifted it, pulling Ireney up with it, then wiggling it till she let go. 

When she did, the goddess uncurled her tail from around them and flipped onto her back. She stretched and yawned, waking up the rest of her body. Ireney watched and repeated what she could of her mothers actions.

Soon after, The Goddess was leading her to the entrance of their cave and telling her to stay and hide if anything or anyone came in, especially if they were a human or another siren. After getting a nod from her child, she swam off. 

The first place she looked for sustenance was the near by reef, looking for food. When she found nothing that would feed both her and her daughter (in good enough quantity) She swam to deeper water. 

This was something she tried to be careful about, mostly because she knew there were sharks, boats, and nomadic pods of mer's and sirens that would pass by in the deep water. She didn't need that kind of trouble. 

So when she went to the deeper water, she kept an eye out, watching for anything that could be of danger to her. When she found nothing for her or her daughter there, she looked out to the open ocean and sighed. She would have to catch something in open water if she wanted to eat. 

She swam out a little ways then looked around. That's when she heard it. A sound she hadn't heard since she left her pod with her now long dead mate. The sound of other Sirens, and from how many voices she was hearing, it seemed to be a good sized pod.

They also seemed to have trapped her too.

She kept as quiet as she could, waiting for them to pass. But the longer she waited, the closer they seemed to get. Finally, she saw one, a large male with some type of shark tail, swimming closer to her, then another appeared on her other side, a female with tentacles instead of a tail. Soon she was surrounded by the pod, and they were all looking at her.

She knew she wasn't going to escape without injury, if at all, so she flared her ear fins and growled, a warning telling them to leave and that this was her territory. Of course, none of them listened to it.

That's when she got slammed into from behind. The fight was on, and there was nothing she could do about it other than hope they would spare her.


	2. Blarg

Cronus "Dualscar" Ampora was a single father who loved his son, Eridan, more than anything in the world. He loved him so much that when his wife left him, he was glad she left their son, even if it broke his heart to lose her. He took very good care of Eri, giving the child most things he wanted, and showering him in love. Hell, most of his friends said he spoiled the boy because of it.

They lived in a large two story house on the beach of a small cove. The land surrounding the house had been in the family for generations, as was the local brewery he owned and worked at. Both were passed to him in his fathers death three years ago. 

Every day he came home from work, he'd be greeted by his son running up to him and hugging his legs. This would always be followed by a question, can we go down to the beach?, to witch he'd always say yes.

Now, as you can guess, Cronus and Eridan are humans. They belonged to a long line of wealthy polish aristocrats and rumored to be related to pirates, though the latter could never be proved.

Cronus was 26, Tall (about 6'3"), lightly muscled, and fair skinned. He also had golden blond hair that he would slick back and Violet eyes. Eridan was 4 years old, with lightly tanned skin, light brown-ish blond hair and Violet eyes, and was just under three feet tall. He was also skinny, but not so skinny that he was unhealthy, far from it in fact.

When he was away at work, he had his best friend, Kankri, watch over Eridan, paying him for his trouble, even if he said he it wasn't necessary. The two had been friends since high school and stayed friends since then. Helping each other out when the other needed it.

\----------

The news said a storm would be coming off the ocean today, and they were right. Dark clouds were gathering in the distance and Cronus felt the electricity from it in the air. Storms had always amazed him, so knowing that when he got home he could watch this one with Eri thrilled him. 

He was currently on his way home from the brewery, listening to Faith no more's Epic as he turned onto Derse drive. 

"Maybe I should stop by Dream Bubble to get a snack for Eri...Yeah, that sounds like a good idea... I wonder if Aranea or Jane are in today." 

When he got to the intersection the little cafe sat on, he flipped on his turn signal and parked on the side of the street, then jumped out of his car and, after paying the parking meter, walked in. He was greeted by a friendly hello from the cashier who then asked what he wanted. 

"I wvould like a... Grande sized cup a the Guatemalan, black, a kids cup a hot coco, and a... decorated sugar cookie."

The cashier rang him up and set to making his order. About three minuets later, Aranea walked out of the back with the cookie and placed it in a small, brown, paper baggie. 

"Here you go Cronus, tell Eridan I say hi." 

Before he could respond she turned and walked back through the door she had come from. Oh well. They seemed to be busy today, if the full tables were anything to go off of. He sighed and picked up the drinks and the baggie, then left the small cafe.

About ten minuets later, he was unlocking the front door and being greeted very excitedly by a happy, bouncing Eridan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, but I promise that after the next chapter, they do get longer. For now though, enjoy my random second chapter I just suddenly felt the need to put up. 
> 
> Comments and such are much appreciated.  
> Meep!


	3. Meep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, but this is a really short one.

Where was Mama? She was supposed to be here by now!

Ireney waited in the mouth of the cave, looking out and waiting for her mother to return, but it's been two day's since she left to hunt, and Her stomach was starting to hurt, she was so hungry. Had something happened? Was her mama ok? Did humans or, worst, other sirens get her? She had to find out! That's when an idea popped into her head. She would go looking for Her mother, and maybe catch her own food while she looked.

So she swam out of the cave and into the vast unknown.

\---------------------

This was not a good idea.

The water's surface had turned choppy and the under current was too strong for Ireney's tiny body to power through. She still kept trying to swim against it though, hoping she could find The Goddess soon. Eventually, though, she became too weak and just let herself be swept away.

Her body was thrown into rocks and coral, cutting her tail, arms, and back badly. She tried to keep her body curled into a ball with her arms over her horns to protect her head from being smash into her surroundings. She didn't know it yet, but she was being pulled closer and closer to shore.

Suddenly she was deposited on somewhat soft sand and covered by a clump of seaweed and kelp. She whined and closed her eyes, the fresh cut's stinging from the air and harsh rain pelting her body. She wished the pain would stop, she wished she hadn't wandered out of the cave, and most of all, she wished she wasn't alone.

It was then that the storm had started to let up it's attempt to finish off what the sea had started. She shivered and uncurled, trying to take a breath through her gills and instead coughing up water. After a moment, her gills sealed shut and she was forced to take her first breath of air. After a few more coughs, her body got used to not having to filter water for oxygen. 

She took deep breaths and pulled the sea-weed and kelp closer around her body, trying to keep the cold sting of the air at bay.

Shortly after, she passed out. Exhaustion taking over her tiny body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, really short, but the next chapter with be the first of (what I hope will be) a couple of long chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and such are much appreciated.


	4. Merp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you there would be a long (ish) chapter!

The storm was finally ending. It had been two hours since Cronus had come home and about an hour since Kankri left. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself, wondering if Eridan would still want to go out to the beach. 

Was there ever any reason to doubt?

When he asked, Eridan nodded fervently and ran to his room. Once they were both sporting shoes, jackets, and everything else they needed, they left the house. As they walked, Cronus held a small plastic pail in one hand and an umbrella, just in case it started to rain again, in the other while Eridan looked along the ground for shells and other treasures tossed out of the sea and onto the beach.

After an hour and a half, Cronus looked at his phone and sighed, it was time to head back home. He called for Eridan who had ran ahead and was playing with a pile of seaweed and kelp that must have been ripped out of the sea bed by the violent curents.

"Eri! It's time to head back!" 

When Eridan stayed where he was, Cronus walked over and looked at his son. 

"Hey, It's time to go back home."

"I knoww daddy, but I found sometin'."

"Vwhat'd ya find?"

Eridan pointed at something in the seaweed that was colored differently from the rest. Then he realized that it wasn't seaweed at all. Cronus crouched down and took a closer look at it. It looked like a fish tail, if fish could have tail's that long or that strange looking. He sighed and pulled the plants away from it then gasped and backed away in shock. 

Underneath was not a fish, but a child like body connected to the tail, covered in scrapes and gashes that were seeping a strangely colored liquid that might have been blood.

Eridan reached out to touch the... Child (?) 's hand, gently holding it while his father tried to comprehend what he was looking at. He finally did when he heard a whimper come from it, and that was when he made the decision that would forever change his, and every one around him, life

\------------

She felt something around her. They were strong and warm and somewhat soft. Had mama found her? She tucked into the warmth and noticed there was something between her and the... Muscle? Ireney opened her eye's and looked up at what was holding her. She couldn't help but to stair at it wide eyed. 

They looked down at her and gently moved her hair out of her face. She blinked and studied the hand as it slipped back under her, trying to support her tail.

"Hey, you doin' okay there little one?" 

She looked back up at them, still amazed, and nodded. 

"Okay, then I'm goin' to take you somewvhere safe, a'ight?

She nodded again and felt the figure stand up, shifting her so she was looking over his shoulder at a smaller being, who looked like a slightly different version of the one carrying her, that was smiling up at her. Ireney hid her face in what she supposed was a human's neck and curled her tail's tip slightly, trying not to hurt herself any more than she already was.

She had never seen, let alone touched, a human before, and the fact that they were being nice to her contradicted everything her mother had told her about them. They were supposedly mean, rough, and constantly trying to dissect anything they found that was different. But here she was, being held gently while being taken somewhere that she was told would be safe. Goddess damn them if they weren't.

She closed her eyes and hoped that these humans really were nice and nothing like the ones her mama told her about.

\------------

About five or six minuets later, Cronus was opening the door to the house and letting himself and Eridan in. He pushed it closed with his foot and walked into the kitchen, placing Eri's pail of treasures down and turning on the faucet to the sink. 

"Hey, Darlin', I gotta put ya dovwn for a sec, you okay vwith that?"

He felt a tiny nod and laid them on the counter next to the sink, the tip of their tail hanging over the edge. He placed a stopper in the sink after making sure it was a luke warm temperature, then ran to grab a towel from the linen closet. 

"Eri, do ya mind fetchin' daddy the first aide kit?"

Eridan nodded and ran to the bathroom. Cronus hoped he remembered where it was kept. He returned to the small sea-dweller sitting on the edge of the sink with a good portion of their tail in the water. 

He smiled and folded the towel a couple of times, placing it behind them then sliding it underneath their tail. They Sighed looked up at him. That's when a thought occurred to him.

"Uhm... If ya don't mind tellin' me, What your name, chief?"

What he was expecting, was to be told off (like what happened with Karkat the first time he met the little ankle bitter) or be given an answer in a human language, preferably polish or english. Instead, he was answered in a clicking sound that sounded somewhat like a cross of a dolphin's squeak and a crocodile's growl. He looked at them confused. That was not something he was expecting... Unless that was it telling him off in some way or another. He sighed and they looked at their tail deep in thought. He was starting to think that there might not be any way to communicate with the small being when he was suddenly startled by it slapping the water with their tail and moving their hands rapidly.

He watched for a moment, not understanding what they were trying to do until he recognized one of the hand movements, then realized what they were doing.

"... You knowv sign language?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok maybe not as long as it could be, but there's a reason, the next chapter I have to figure out how to get Italicized letters so You can tell who's who in a conversation that goes on for a bit... But shoosh, don't tell any one I'm revealing anything :D
> 
> Hehe, any way, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter in the lives of the Ampora's and teeny tiny Ireney, because I might post a silly rp turned story I had with my moirail that may become a series (or may not, you never know).... Any way, Comments and such are always welcomed.


	5. Bloop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh? What's this about I haven't updated in a few days? Because I say fuck that shit, here's the new page! (even if it's short and might not make any sense because I edited it at 3 in the morning and I think it was writen around the same time.)

He was struck with disbelief when They nodded and signed to him again. (Holly shit, how the fuck do they know how to sign? Where the fuck did they learn how to sign?) All he could do was smile sadly at their efforts to communicate with him. (Gods, does he wish he remembered how to sign!) 

"Svweetheart, I vwish I could understand you, but it's been too long since the last time I had to use sign language."

He sighed and shook his head, how the fuck was he going to be able to talk to them? He couldn't remember much except for some of the letters and how to sign his name. He really was fucked... Wait! No he wasn't! He pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts. Nope. Nope... They didn't talk to him any more... Ahh! 

He tapped the number and waited for them to answer. As he did, Eridan walked in carrying (least as best as he could) the first aide kit into the kitchen and handed it to Cronus. Right as he took it from his son, someone answered, almost making him drop the phone.

"Hello, this is Kankri, Speaking?"

Cronus smiled as he heard his best friends voice.

"Hi Kanny, I need your help."

"When don't you? What, if I may inquire, do you need my help with?"

Cronus sighed, trying to think of a way to explain the small sea-dweller to him without sounding like an idiot. He didn't think saying 'Oh, I just need you to come over an' translate between me an' a mer... Siren... Thingy' would sound very sane or intelligent.

"You'll see when you get 'ere... And you can bring Kar if ya need to."

He hung up before Kankri could say anything more. He hoped he wouldn't get lectured for that when his friend got there. He looked to the small being in his sink and placed a hand on it's head. Tiny hands reached up and settled on his and held it in place, smiling up at him contentedly. He smiled back and ruffled it's hair. The next thing they did surprised him. 

They began to purr.

Well, kinda purr. It was more of a clicking sound that, at first, was quiet, but the longer his hand was there, the louder it got. It was wierd, yet at the same time, it was cute... in a strange 'What the fuck kind of noise is that?' way.

"Daddy, can I see?"

Cronus looked down at Eridan, who was standing patiently next to him, and gently pulled his hand away from the sea-dwellers head, trying not to startle or make them think he was leaving. He reached down and picked up his son then set him next to it on the counter. Eridan smiled at the other and grabbed their hand. They smiled back and blushed a little, in a weird blue-violet color (witch he guessed to be the color of their blood), suddenly becoming a little shy.

Then, the door bell rang.

"Shit... I mean shoot, That's gotta be Kanny... Daddy's gotta go ansvwer the door, can you stay 'ere and be careful not to fall or hurt your self for me Eri?"

Eridan nodded as he scooted closer to the sea-dweller, still holing their hand, as Cronus walked over to the door and opened it. When he did, he noticed the one (or should he say ones?) in front of the door wasn't Kankri, but instead Karkat and Equius, who ran in after wiping their shoes off on the door mat. They were soon followed by Kankri and Horuss. Well, this will be fun.

He stepped aside to let in his best friend and his fiance. 

"So, what did you need my help with?"

"Uhm... It's kinda hard to explain without it sounding like a joke or like I need to be-"

He was interrupted by a loud splash, the giggle of his son, and a clicking-squeaking sound coming from the kitchen. Karkat was the first to run in shortly followed by Equius and the adults.

The scene they walked in to was Eridan soaked in water, from his head to his knees, the sink almost completely empty, and the small sea-dweller fully in the sink still click-squeaking witch went silent as soon as they noticed there was more than just the two of them in the room.

It was silent for about ten seconds before Karkat broke it.

"Who's that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooo...... Sorry, I don't have my Christmas (/silly rp) fic with Luxy (Sollux) and Teeny (Ireney) out yet, but I just haven't been in the mood for writing more in it. Instead, you might get a fic (that still has a little to do with christmas) that looks into My other fantroll's (Berzoe or Zoey) life and the group of players (witch is fondly refered to as the nerd herd) in their session of SBURB/SGRUB. 
> 
> Anyway, Here's your first pairing of the fic! Kankri and Horuss! In case you're wondering why I didn't just stick Kri with Big bro Cro (Why? Because I can!), I have something planned for Cronus and I wanted to make it so I can have the option of pairing Danny and Kat (because there are people out there who would still think of it as incest even when they're not even remotely related) when and if I get that far into this fic. Also, I'm sorry for my little nick-names for everyone, but that's just how I refer to them, and you're going to be seeing that reflected in the fic soon... maybe... Anyway, thank ya for readin' an' I hope you enjoyed. As always, Comments and other wise are much welcomed! Thank you!


	6. Click

Karkat pointed at the creature in the sink as it tried to hide and curl into a ball. With a sigh, Cronus walked over and plucked Eridan off the counter and set him on the ground then reached his hand into the sink and laid it on their head, gently carding his fingers through the wet hair, avoiding it's horns.

"Shh, it's okay... Kanny... This is what I needed your help with. I found them on the beach after the storm and brought them in when I saw all a the gashes on their body."

Kankri walked over to stand next to Cronus and Horuss took a couple steps forward to get a better look, though he still kept himself far enough back so he wouldn't be looming. The being was small, had a tail instead of legs, and was whimpering and clinging to Cronus' hand in what could either be fear or cold. All three adults felt a sudden swell of sympathy for the tiny sea-dweller when they shivered out a whimper.

"Hey, they ain't goin' ta hurt you, Darlin', they'er here ta help."

"Darling? Cronus, you do know that could be triggering to-"

"Yeah, but there's nothin' else I can call them, Kanny-"

"You can call them by their name!"

"Kinda hard vwhen The only thing remotely human they can communicate in is Sign language."

"...Oh."

Cronus looked at Kankri sighed. He hated doing thing's like that to his friend but seeming as it was true and stopped him from lecturing him, he had to do it. Kankri looked at the tiny creature and bit his lip in thought.

"So I take it you want me to translate what they say?"

"Just until I can remember howv ta sign, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why not."

Cronus hugged Kankri and stepped out of the way, causing him to pull his hand from the tiny being's grip, witch made her whimper and curl up tighter. Kankri moved to the now vacant spot and hesitantly reached out to touch the sea-dweller. When his fingers were less than an inch away, they growled and nipped at him. They flared their ear fins as wide as they could and letting out a hiss that sounded more like Diamond back's rattle while snarling at him. 

When he tried to touch them again, they quickly lashed their tail out at him, smacking him on the elbow with the end of their tail. Kankri hissed in pain as he pulled his hand away while Cronus reached over him and placed his hand on the small being's head. It calmed them down immediately.

"Ow, that hurts!"

"I guess they thought you wvere tryin' ta hurt 'em?"

Kankri gave Cronus a look that could kill then huffed and looked at Horuss when he cleared his throat. 

"You might be better off trying to do that while Cronus is petting... it?... What gender is it?"

Cronus shrugged and stroked it's head. _Okay, this is starting to calm ME down, now._ He couldn't help the smile that came to him when they started nuzzling his hand and purring.

Suddenly a hand was placed on their tail. They didn't flinch. He looked to see it who it belong to when he noticed it was too small to belong to either Kankri or Horuss.Instead, it belonged to Karkat, who was reaching into the sink to touch them while standing on a stool kept in the kitchen for when Eri wanted to help with the dishes. Eridan and Equius were standing on either side of him and trying to peek in.

They reached out and placed their hand on top of Karkat's and smiled at him. The tiny ball of anger smiled back while he tried, and failed, to hide his slight blush.

Kankri watched and wondered why it had no problems with the children touching it. _Did it just not like adult's? Or did it not think the boys were like him, Cronus, and Horrus?_ What ever the case, he was curious about it.

Next thing every one knew, Their hands were rapidly signing away while they made a sound that sounded somewhat like a giggle. It was strangely child like too. While Cronus and Horrus stared at the creature in slight shock, Kankri got down to business and started signing back to them.

...Well, Her, as he quickly found out.

When he finished signing to her, he looked at Every one and smiled.

"So? What'd they say?"

"SHE said her name is Ireney and that she's a siren. She also said to tell you thank you for helping her."

Cronus smiled and scratched her behind her ear, being careful around the fins. One flicked and a quiet rummble was heard coming from her. _Damn siren... She's too cute for her owvn good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly shit, I learned how to do Italics... Goddess be damned that's going to make my life so much easier... I might just go back and edit the other chapters so they have italics where there needed as well... Maybe.
> 
> Anyway, so yeah.... Now we get to play the game of "How horribly did I fuck up writing Horuss" witch I'm sure will be fun. Also, I now need to figure out how to get colored text, so if any of you have any tip's as to how I can do that, it would be much apreciated. 
> 
> So that geing said... Thank ya'll very much for reading and I Hope you enjoyed.   
> Happy Holiday's from the high desert!


	7. neep

Kankri "The signless" Vantas was a very gay man who had been taking care of his nephew, Karkat, for a year. He was also a soon to be husband, to Horuss "Darkleer" Zahhak, and step-father, to Equius Zahhak. He was also the best friend of Cronus Ampora.

Right now though, he was currently having to translate for the tiny siren that was currently curled up in the mostly empty kitchen sink of the Ampora household.

_'So how did you become beached in the first place, if you do not mind my asking.'_

He didn't need to know, he was just curious seeming as sirens were supposedly mythical beings of the water (yet here he was, signing to one). He also wanted to know why they had never been seen before now, if not in the past.

_I was stranded because I left my home to search the reef for my moma._

_'You were looking for your mother?'_

_Yes, she's been missing for two day's._

Kankri blinked, not having expected the answer. "Uhm..." Cronus looked at Kankri and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get the shorter male to say what he was thinking. 

"I.... I just learned something interesting... and possibly triggering..."

"An' vwhat vwould that be?"

He gave her a sympathetic look then turned to Cronus sighing.

"... Her mother has been missing for a couple of day's. She left her home to look for her and when she was on the reef, the storm swept her up and dropped her on the beach."

"That sounds rather tragic."

He looked over to Horuss and gave him a sad smile. Her's wouldn't be the only tragic story. There was the story as to how he came to be the guardian of Karkat, who has been with him since his parents died in a freak car accident, and the tale of how the youngest of the Megido girl's went missing and was found barely alive, and naked, a couple days later in an abandoned building. Cronus' wasn't anything to laugh at either, seeming as his relationship with his son's mother had been toxic and somewhat abusive, and same went for the youngest of the Nitram's, who was currently in a wheel chair awaiting to get prosthetic's for his lower legs.

Then there was the disappearance of Makara. No one had seen him since senior year of high school and the suspicions were that he was either in Jail, witness protection, or dead. Any were likely at this point, though many hopped he was just in hiding.

"Yeah... It does."

Cronus patted his shoulder and Horuss hugged him from behind, both knowing what he was thinking about. They stayed like that for a few seconds before a small crash sent Horuss to go check on the boys. Once he left, Ireney started signing again.

_Why are you crying?_

_I'm not, I'm just thinking._

She nodded and looked to Cronus, reaching out a tiny hand trying to grab his. When he noticed, he reached in and pulled her out of the sink, witch made her squeak in surprise, giving Kankri a better look at the cuts and bruises on her back and tail. 

"She has some pretty bad injuries... Were you going to patch them up?"

"That was the plan, yeah. I only set her in the sink so I could get some of the grit 'n stuff off 'em."

He nodded and reached out to touch her tail, making her jolt a little and utter another whimper. He was surprised though, he had thought it would feel slimy like fish scales, yet, it didn't. It felt more like thick skin that had a strange soft and silky feel to it, almost like snake's skin but with out the scales. After getting over the feel of it, he started looking at the cuts and scrapes that were still oozing blood.

One wound looked worst than the others and when he touched it, she tried to leap out of Cronus' arms, making him have to hold her tighter.

"We need to get a couple of them stitched closed. Grab the first aide kit, we're going to your restroom to clean and suture her wounds... Unless you have a problem with that...?"

Cronus shook his head, grabbed the kit, and followed him into the the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Kankri took the kit from him then had him set her down in the bath tub as he opened the kit and pulled out what he needed.

"Cronus, can you hold her tail still for me?"

"Sure thin' ,chief."

He looked to Ireney and smiled as kindly as he could.

_This is going to hurt quite a bit, but I need you to stay as still as you can, ok?_

She nodded and took in a deep breath while Cronus reached down and positioned her tail so that the end was draped over the edge, into Kankri's lap. He got a sterile needle and thread ready after washing his hands, thoroughly, then looked at her tail, picking out witch cuts needed stitches. Once picking witch one he wanted to start with, he cleaned it with a alcohol soaked cotton pad. Surprisingly, the only reaction she had to the pain was to bite and chew her lower lip.

About half way through, Cronus was called out of the room and didn't enter again, witch made Kankri relax a bit. Now that he didn't have someone watching over his shoulder, he should be able to do this somewhat quicker.

Suddenly, a tiny... Meep? He couldn't tell what type of noise it was, but she made a sharp noise that made him look over to where her head was.

_What is your name?_

"My name is Kankri."

_Kankri... I like Kri better. Can I call you that?_

He smiled and nodded. _Where have I heard that nick-name before?_ Kankri wondered to him self. He was good with remembering people by how they talked or what they called him, yet for the life of him, he couldn't remember who called him Kri. Certainly none of his current friends, because the last time he had heard anything like it, that he remembered, was when he was a little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it snowed... the day after christmas, but still... Where I live, this doesn't usually happen (Like I keep saying, I live in the high desert) and when it does it's gone by noon... but this looks like it might be around for a day or two.... or three... or a week... Anyway that's enough about the snow. 
> 
> So... Now you guys know some of the backgrounds... er, well, the reason behind stuff that will happen in the future and behind why Karkat is with Kankri and why Cronus is no longer with Eridan's mother (witch I might write a small fic about that whole mess, but that's a we'll see). Also, I guess I should mention that I need to know how to get colored text, seeming as the next chapter (witch is going to be pathetically short for witch I'm sorry, but it's so I don't give away any spoilers) is going to need it. 
> 
> So yeah... Karkat's parent's died in a car accident. What made it a freak one? Not sure yet. Kat is still alive because he was with Kankri when it happened.
> 
> Anyway's, I hope you all had, or are having, a good time with your loved ones. I know I had/am having an interesting time with mine. Hope ya'll enjoyed and thank all of you who have read this fic. I seriously didn't think I'd even get more than a few people interested, but hell, over 70 people have read this, or have looked at with some interest, witch is more than I thought... So yeah, thank you guys. Comments and such are always apreciated and if any of you have tip or can tell me how to get colored text, I will be very grateful.


	8. Eep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery people time O.o

_I wonder where that loner came from... or if she even was a loner._

_I'm shore they were. No pods live in this cove, and if that beach was apart of one, we would've been attacked by her pod mates already._

_I know, but i have a weird feeling that she wasn't alone._

_Well.... Oh well, nofin we can do aboat it now, sea's dead... we made shore of that._

_He does have a point. Something seemed off about how That Dragon-tail was acting._

_Well, like I said, shore as fuck ain't anyfin we can do aboat it now._

_I suppose you are right._

 

He looked at both female Sirens and glubed. He wasn't letting this go, even if both of them did. Something was wrong with how the dragon siren acted before they killed her. _No other Loner would fight a pod unless they were trying to kill the leader, and even then, they would run, not stand their ground and fight._

Yet, the Dragon did. She fought like there was something she was protecting. _The territory? No that wouldn't make sense for a lone female._ The more He thought about it, the more he wanted to look around the cove. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peep's, looks like I wasn't able to get colored text (though I do have to say thank you to gendfleur for trying to help me). But oh well, if I figure out how to get it later, I will come back and fix this chapter so that it gets it's colors!
> 
> Any way, You maybe be wondering who these guys are and why this is important to the fic. In due time my yellow, sugar coated, bird shaped marshmallows, in due time....So Ney's mother is dead, though I'm sure you guy's were expecting that so this chapter just confirms what you were thinking... if you weren't expecting that... well, I hope you weren't wanting them to reunite.
> 
> Anyway's, I'm sorry about the Sollux and Ireney fic STILL not being posted, but I'm still trying to write it and recently came up with an epilogue... so yeah... Sorry.
> 
> Oh! I have a tumblr, so if any of you want to see my art (sadly none for any of my stories... yet) go visit it -http://bloodieddomain.tumblr.com/ -
> 
> So that should be everything... Comments and such are always welcomed and help is alway's apreciated. I hope ya'll had a good new years, and I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to where we were. :)

Ireney flicked and curled her tail, testing out how Kankri's stitches held up to her moving around. Once she was satisfied, she pulled her tail into the white basin, or what the human called a "Bath tub", and turned herself around to look at him.

_'Thank you'_

"No problem, would you like me to turn on the water? Your tail felt rather dry, and I don't know if that is okay for you of if that is a bad thing."

_'It's fine. I can be out of the water for longer, unlike Fish tails.'_

"Fish tails?"

Ireney nodded and pulled her self up onto the ledge of the tub, making her level to him. 

_'Siren's who have fish tails instead of a tail like mine and my mama's.'_

Kankri looked at her curiously, cocking his head to the side. 

"What do you call your self then? Is your tail not a fish tail?"

_'Nope.'_

"Then what do you call your kind of tail?"

_'A dragon tail silly!'_

He looked at her in surprise. _A dragon tail?_ He looked down at her tail and saw that it wasn't like any fish he knew of, and from what he felt, it didn't feel like a normal fish tail either. 

"Huh... That is quite interesting."

"Wvhat is?"

He looked to the door and noticed Cronus leaning against the frame. 

"Uhm... Well, she told me about what type of siren she is... Apparently she's called a 'Dragon tail' Siren."

"I knowv. My father used ta tell me stories 'bout how there were different types a siren and mer... I nevwer believwed him, though... Well, till nowv, anyway."

Ireney looked up to Cronus and reached out her hands. He picked her up knowing the universal children's sign for 'I want up' all too well. 

After a moment, Kankri stood up from the floor and led him out of the bathroom and into the living room, where they found the boys and Horuss watching a Disney movie. He promptly started laughing. Cronus just looked at his best friend like he was loosing his mind until he understood why. They had put on The Little Mermaid and there was a Siren among them. He smiled and shook his head, chuckling to himself. After Kankri had calmed down enough to move out of his way and sit down, he stepped pass him and over Karkat to get to his lazy-boy recliner, where he sat down with Ireney in his lap, facing the TV. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holly Shiznit, two chapters in one night?!?!?!?!? It must be Christmas again! Not really, this is just a "I'm sorry" for not being able to figure shit out with the last one.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed, and comments and such are very welcomed and help is much appreciated.


	10. moop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they did have a long and tiresome day...

He watched the movie with the tiny sea-dweller on his lap and when it endded, he had Horuss turn off the DVD player. 

"Cronus... Look."

Kankri pointed down to the pile of blankets the boys had made on the floor about half way through the movie. When he looked he chuckled. All three boys were asleep with Equius sprawled out and being used as a pillow by karkat while Eridan cuddled with Karkat's arm. 

It was definitely on of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

Suddenly there was a yawn in his ear and he turned his head to look into the very tiered eyes of Ireney. 

"I think it's about time for bed."

Cronus looked over at Horuss and nodded.

"You guy's can stay the night if ya want."

Horuss nodded as his fiance yawned. He then walked over to Cronus and took the small siren from him, as gently as he could not wanting to hurt her any further, while Kankri and Cronus got up and picked up Eridan and karkat. Once the two younger boy's were in arms, Kankri woke up Equius and had him follow them to Eridan's bedroom, where the boy's would be sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny that I'm posting this during the day. Anyway, sorry that it's another short chapter, but the next one (and the one after it as well) should be much longer and needs this one in place before I can even get to it, so again, sorry guys. 
> 
> Also, the next one is my favorite because it holds one of the cutest scenes in the fic, so far, and it's kind of nostalgic for me because I finally get to mention the children's books... I really hope I'm not spoiling my own fic... 
> 
> Oh!!! I forgot, this fic is at 99 (at the time I'm editing this) hits. Holy shit and thank you you guy's, seriously, as I mentioned in chapter... four? Five? I forget witch... I didn't even think I'd get more than a few, so thank you.
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed, and as always, comments and such are always welcomed. Thank you from the high dessert!


	11. blurp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, enjoy! :D

Karkat Vantas was a young boy who lived with his "fabulous" uncle, Kankri, in the town that his dad and uncle grew up in. 

And right now, he was falling... Well, it felt like he was. 

When Karkat opened his eyes, he saw his uncle's best friend placing him on one of the extra beds in Eridan's room while his uncle tucked Equius in on the other bed. 

"Hey kiddo, didn't mean ta wake ya."

"It's ok... Wheres the fishy girl?"

"... Oh, Ireney's goin' ta be sleeping in the bath tub."

He gave Cronus a weird look and cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because she needs to be in the water."

Cronus stepped out of the way and Kankri started tucking him in, having finished with Equius. Once he was done, he kissed Karkat's forehead and walked with Cronus till they were standing in the door way.

"Don't worry, she'll still be here in the morning. Good night Karkat."

"Night."

They closed the door most of the way, leaving it cracked open in case any of them needed anything in the night, and left the room for their own. He heard The door down the hall shut, Cronus' room, then waited till he heard the door across the hall, the room Kankri and Horuss were staying in, being closed quietly. 

He waited a minuet longer then slowly and quietly got out of bed. He looked over to Equius and Eridan, making sure both of them were asleep then grabbed the blanket he was tucked under and left the room. He walked down the hall till he found the bathroom the siren was in. He opened it slightly and looked in.

What he found was a pair of bright, glowing, blue-violet eyes staring at him.

_Hi_

"Hi."

_Why are you looking at me?_

"Because you look weird."

_So do you... What's your name?_

Karkat stepped the rest of the way in and walked over to the glowing eyes. 

"I'm not weird, and my name is Karkat."

There was the sound of moving water and suddenly he was pulled closer to the tub. Another hand was placed on his left shoulder and he was forced to sit down. After a moment, the hands were taken away and used as a pillow for her head. 

_There, now you don't look weird._

He cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

_You looked weird standing... like you didn't know what to do._

"Oh."

She pressed a hand to her mouth and made a clicking sound that almost sounded like a giggle. Karkat smiled and scooted closer to the basin. He was fascinated by her.

"How can I hear you when you aren't moving your mouth?"

_I'm talking to your mind, silly! It's how I talk... well, it's how I was taught to talk._

Ireney laid her head on one of her arms and reached the other out to play with his hair. It was white, and soft, and stuck out all over the place. She patted it down only to have it poof back up making her smile and do it again.

_Your hair is poofy._

"No it's not, and stop playing with it."

_Never!_

She pulled her self half out of the tub and stuck both hands in his hair, making it even more messy. He backed up and next thing they knew, He fell over and ended up pulling her the rest of the way out. She click-giggled and, after a moment, slid off of him and pulled herself back to the tub to leaning against it. 

"Shh! Be quiet, I don't want anyone to wake up!"

"Too late for that."

They both looked to the doorway and saw both Eridan and Equius standing there. Ireney's ear fins fell and karkat sat back up with his shoulders hunched up a little. They had woken up his cousin and his friend, had they also woken up the adults?

Suddenly the room lit up a bit more with a purple-blue light and all three boys looked at Ireney. The spots that, at first glance, looked like freckles were glowing a blue-violet color. All three's eyes went wide at the sight.

"You're glowing."

_Bio-Luminescence_

"What does that mean?"

"It means that her body makes light."

Both Karkat and Eridan looked at Equius confused and curious at the same time. 

"I... read about it in a book."

...whats a book?

All three boys looked at her, both Equius and Karkat giving her their own versions of an incredulous look where as Eridan Smiled and quietly ran to his room. He looked at the book shelf across from his bed and grabbed his favorite book... Every one knows what a dragon looks like by Mercer Meyer.

He quietly ran back to the bathroom and held it out for the siren to look at, smiling to himself. Ireney took it from him and opened to a page in the middle, staring at the ilustration of the little old fat man becoming the great big dragon. It made her already bright eyes become brighter.

The other two boys looked at each other and ran to Eridans room, careful not the make too much noise, and grabbed a couple more books. When they came back in, Eridan was sitting next to the siren and looking at the pictures in the rest of the book. 

Karkat suddenly thrusts one of the books he was holding in between her and the one Eridan had handed her.

"It's called Stellaluna. It's about a bat who gets lost after her momma gets attacked by a owl."

_And the other?_

"The dog who had kittens. That one's about a dog who helps a cat raise her kittens."

She closed the other book and opened the one he handed to her. She looked at the images on the page, thinking about what it would be like to have arms like the fuzzy creature it depicted.

"Ahem."

She looked up to see Equius holding yet another book out to her. She looked at it and giggled at the cover.

_What are they doing? What's on their head? And what are they siting in?_

"It's called a plane, That's a mesuring cup on his head, and their flying. It's called in the night kitchen, and the one I'm holding is called My grandma lived in Gooligulch."

Ireney opened it as well and started going through the pages,giggling when she found a picture that looked silly to her. Soon, she and Eridan were being read the books to. Karkat reading two and Equius reading three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy, it's a chapter! But not just any chapter, it's the one that pushed me into posting this fic, and it's my personal favorite so far. It's also one of the longest and cutest so far, so I hope you squeed in happiness over the mental image of the boy's and ireney sitting on the floor in a bathroom reading some of the best children's books ever written(in my opinion)with the glow from Ireney as the only light.
> 
> Hehe, anyway's, I hope you guys enjoyed and comments and such are always welcomed!


	12. Snip

Cronus woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm going off. When he looked at the bed side table, he noticed it was too early for his leaving him to guess that it was either Horuss' or Kankri's. 

It was turned off after a couple minuets and soon he heard foot steps coming from the hall way. _They must be checking on the boys._ Sure enough the foot steps stopped where the door to Eridan's room was.

He was about to drift back to sleep when he heard someone running down the hall to his room. The door opened wide to reveal a very freaked out and bed-headed Kankri who looked like he had just witnessed a murder.

"Cronus, the boy's aren't in Eridan's room!"

Well, so much for sleep. Cronus shot out of his bed, forgetting to grab a pair of pants, and rushed to his son's room. Sure enough, none of them were there. All three adults ran around the house looking the boy's, not knowing where they were.

Finally, Horuss opened the door to the bathroom the siren was in, mostly so he could see if their running about had awakened her. Instead, he smiled at the sight that greeted him. All four children were sound asleep against the tub with Eridan and Ireney in the middle and Karkat and Equius on either side. 

It might have been the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

When he heard footsteps approaching him, he motioned for them to come over and stepped out of the doorway.

"Are they in there?"

"Why don't you see for yourself. Also, I think it's better to be quiet."

Kankri and Cronus poked their heads in. Cronus quietly chuckled to himself while Kankri tried, very very hard, to not aww at the sight. No one could deny that it was beyond adorable to see them like that. 

After soaking in the cuteness, Cronus and Kankri walked away from the room leaving Horuss to wake up the boys and Ireney 

"That might have been the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"Yeah, I might have ta agree vwith you on that, chief... I vwonder how late they vwere up... Hell, I vwonder howv none a us heard the boys in the hall."

Kankri Thought about it for a moment then shrugged and followed Cronus to the kitchen. 

"I honestly don't know how we didn't hear them, Cronus."

"Neither do I... But oh well... Huh."

"What?"

Cronus smiled at his friend and started looking though the cupboards. He ended up pulling out a crepe pan, some unused chopsticks, a mixing bowel, and a measuring cup before opening the fridge and looking through it's contents.

"Cronus Ampora, you better tell me why you are suddenly deciding to pull out a crepe pan and chopsticks when it's still clearly morning-"

"Nalesniki."

"...What?"

Cronus chuckled and looked over at his friend as he pulled out the Milk and eggs. Kankri still had the look of 'What is that?' When he came out of the pantry with the flour. _Ok, looks like I have to explain what they are._

"Nalesniki... It's a Polish crepe slash pancake thing that people usually fill with jam's, presevwitive's, or some other thing, then folded or rolled up then eaten. My Grandmother, Plecha not Ampora, used to make them for special occasions, like new years or Christmas, and she ended up teaching both my mother and me how to make them."

"Oh... That explains a bit."

He remembered meeting Cronus' family, both Ampora's and Plecha's, whenever he was invited over to one of their family dinners or parties, so he knew exactly witch grandmother his friend was talking about. She was short, only about five foot, and was at one time a school teacher who ended up becoming a school diagnostician before retiring. She was also a really, REALLY, good cook when it came to polish food.

It's not surprising that she passed a few of her secrets and recipes to Cronus.

"Is it a breakfast food? because it sounds more like something you'd have for dinner."

"Kanny, it's an any time food. I'vwe had them for both dinner and breakfast, so to answver your question, yes."

He nodded and sighed, then watched as Ampora got the batter put together and turned on the stove. Suddenly some thing occurred to him and he felt the sudden need to ask.

"You said they were made for special occasions, yet today is not a holiday, least, to my knowledge anyway."

"You're right, but if ya forgot, there's also a guest in the house wvho's special enough to make them for."

Kankri looked at him strangely for a moment before smiling and chuckling to himself. Of course his friend was making them for the siren. why wouldn't he? And he supposed he was right... She was a rather special guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Another chapter has been edited and posted!!!! Wooooooooooooohhooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Sadly, this means I have to write a few more, because I stopped two chapters after this one all because I got distracted with a couple other fic's that are still in the works... Oh well, I'm sure I'll get back to it, I love this fic too much to not write more for it, plus, I haven't even gotten to any of the fun shit I have planed.
> 
> Anyway, I have to say thank you to my grandmother for a few things, like teaching me how to make nalesniki, and telling me whats in it ingredeant wise, and allowing me to use her last name in this, and for not caring if I used a character based off of her solely for this fic (seriously, I basically described her when Cronus was talking about his grandmother). 
> 
> Also, yes, Cronus is polish by way of france (through his mother) though he's also half french (through his father). Eridan on the other hand is part Polish, part french, part something else (i'm unsure as to what because I didn't put any thought into his mother).
> 
> So yeah, there's that... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and comments and such are always welcomed.


	13. mip

About two hours later, Cronus had made some cheese filled nalesniki as well as plain ones that were awaiting to be filled with jam and sour cream. Everyone was sitting at the table (even Ireney) filling their plates... Well, everyone except Ireney.

"Uhm, need some help there?"

She looked over to Cronus and nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. He smiled at her then made a motion with his hand signalling her to watch him. He picked one with cheese in it and placed it on his plate, then cut it in half and popped one in his mouth.

"See? Simple!"

"No talking with your mouth full, Cronus. You're teaching the boy's, er... The kids bad habits."

"Aww, but Kanny..."

Horuss tried not to laugh as he watched Cronus pout and Kankri stick his tongue out at his friend. Karkat and Eridan were also trying not to laugh, though unlike the older Zahhak, they were having trouble holding it in. Equius, on the other hand, took the opportunity to show Ireney how to use silverware and how to put a jam filled nalesniki together. 

Once Cronus and Kankri stopped acting like kids, and the real kids settled down, they went back to eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how short it is! But it's late and I don't know what else to add to this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway and comments and such are always welcomed.


End file.
